


Pull me through the fire

by Anonymous



Series: The First Order needs children [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor spoilers for Bloodline, Omega Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tritt Opan is ordered to help Brendol's sixteen-year-old son through his first heat.Reposted.





	Pull me through the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted to get the series name off my main account. Not that I'm ashamed or anything. (This story is trash and I should feel like trash)
> 
> This means that there are double copies of this series' summaries on AO3 and I am very sorry about that :(

With the help of the crew and resources aboard the Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ , they'd managed to set up a compound in the Unknown Regions. A precious seed from the old regime, embedded deep into nowhere that would one day burst forth like the weeds poking through the flagstone cracks outside Brendol Hux's home.

Armitage had been brought up on stories of the Empire, and he passed these on to his child soldiers, who were now almost men, having outgrown both their childish clothes and their resentment of him. Which was just as well, because when Armitage Hux collapsed one day during drills at the tender age of sixteen, they were loyal enough not to take advantage of the situation, despite the telltale scent of a sudden first heat. Instead, they called for Rae Sloane.

Hux woke up in his bed, feverish and confused. He'd been stripped down, and even the thin sheets felt too warm on his lithe body. There was a stickiness between his thighs, and what felt like an itch inside him, or a kind of emptiness that _yearned_. Someone was pressing a cold compress to his forehead.

"Don't worry. You're not sick." That was the first thing Sloane said to him. It comforted him to hear her voice. "This is something every omega goes through. Unfortunately, the next few days aren't going to be easy on you, soldier."

"Medicine," Hux managed. His throat was too dry to say much else. With some difficulty, he sat up and took the proffered cup of water, which did little to quench his thirst.

"Not at this stage. If we'd caught it earlier, maybe." Her tone was almost apologetic. "You'll have your privacy until it's over. Ration bars, and water, and your own fresher, to take care of the slick. I've had some assistive devices sent for - I'm sure you can work out how to use them."

Hux didn't want privacy. He'd been sexually aroused before, but this was the first time he'd felt a genuine need to be with another person, as if his whole skin were crying out for someone else's touch. The sex toys provided little relief.

Locked in a secondary wing of their grey, stark infirmary that rarely went used, Hux wept, openly and deeply, in a way that he hadn't allowed himself to do since he was five years old, and late on the first day he heard the distant sounds of Sloane and his father arguing. The next morning, his door opened.

Hux recognized Tritt Opan vaguely by sight. A promising young cadet with a whispered talent for assassination, he had been on the _Eclipse_ when it was sent into the Unknown Regions, and for a moment, Armitage wondered if he was going to be killed. Death had crossed his mind more than once, but there was no way to effect that painlessly in here, and that had been deliberate. Now the prospect was real, he found he was not afraid.

Beyond dignity now, and not even bothering to cover himself, he sat up on the slick-damp mattress to look Tritt in the eye. He had the strangest urge to turn onto his front and lift his hips, and something about the older man's scent made him want to breathe more of it in. Tritt wasn't exactly handsome - too tall and lanky, too strong-featured, with eyes that had a slight asymmetry to them - but at that moment in time, Hux found him the most compelling creature in the galaxy.

Carefully, Tritt took off his hat, and moved to the edge of his bed to sit down.

"Armitage," he said, in measured tones which nonetheless caused the desire in his belly to stir. "Your - father sent me in here to help you. Do you - understand what that means?"

Relief thrummed through his veins, and when he spoke it was almost a sigh. "Yes, sir." He made to reach for him, but even this deep into his heat, his training won out. Tritt must have seen the pleading in his eyes, because he reached out and, with surprising gentleness, put a hand on the younger man's cheek. The touch sent a wave of warmth through Hux, and he felt a fresh layer of slick ease out of him. He was too far gone to be embarrassed.

"Please give me a few moments to get undressed. I promise I'll help you through this."

This time Hux gave in to the urge to roll over and present himself. On all fours, he arched his back to expose his slickened hole, legs spread, breaths quick, eyes hot and dark on Tritt's. "Please," he managed. "Please hurry." 

The flash of hunger in the older man's eyes made him feel powerful, and deep inside himself he promised to remember that when this was all over. But when Tritt finally approached him again, now fully nude and with his cock already half-hard and heavy between his legs, he did not plunge inside him immediately but instead lay down beside him and maneuvered the omega over his own body, caressing his waist apologetically as he did so. Hux could have cried with need, but something about the way Opan touched him made it impossible not to obey.

"Shh. Trust me," he said earnestly. "It's going to hurt the first time I knot you. It's easier if you're on top of me."

Armitage couldn't have cared less about pain at this point, but hearing Tritt's voice was like a warm caress over cold skin, and he nodded, grinding down eagerly against him, smearing slick onto the older man's cock. Opan didn't waste any more time. He took hold of Hux's right hip and guided himself into him, and Hux felt as if his whole body had condensed down to only the space being filled within him, as if nothing in the galaxy existed but the drag of Tritt's cock and the deep satisfaction inside him at its passage.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Tritt was supposed to be using a condom, and a distant voice was shouting at him - something's not right about this, don't let him come inside - but Hux was too far gone, and Tritt's hands and cock were so good, oh so good. He started to ride him unprompted, letting his instincts take over, leaning back to better display his body to please his Alpha. "Does this feel good for you?" he found himself murmuring, and Tritt rubbed up and down his sides as if soothing an animal.

"Yes. Of course. You're doing so well, Armitage." He sounded breathless too. Hux enjoyed that - both the praise and the knowledge that he was bringing Opan to the same heights of pleasure that he was experiencing himself, or something like it. Impulsively, the younger man trailed his fingers over his own cock, his bare and straining chest, lingering to tease and pull at one of his own pink nipples - with his every nerve on fire like this, the merest touch made him want to cry out, and eventually he did, high-pitched, breathy yelps that could as easily have been distress as pleasure.

Opan's knees were bent now, feet braced against the bed, and he was ramming up into him, the palms of his hands sweaty with exertion. "I'm - going to knot in you soon," he panted. Armitage swore under his breath and ground down onto him desperately, urging him on with the tightness of his body, desperate to feel that stretch inside him and knowing instinctively that it would relieve him despite the pain.

Tritt came silently, head thrown back against the mattress, his entire body straining as he thrust up into him, and the abrupt burn of his knot forced Hux's climax out of him too. He gripped his cock, letting his come spill over his own hand. With shaking hands, Opan guided Armitage's legs into a more comfortable position, and rubbed at his thighs, his voice hoarse and quiet.

"That's it. You're alright, soldier. You've done well."

Hux was breathing hard. "You came in me," he said. Already his head was clear. The instinct to curl up and lavish his alpha with grateful attention was not as fierce as the knowledge that something was very wrong here. Tritt's hands stilled on his legs.

"Your father's orders," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Of course. That must have been why Sloane and his father were arguing. Later, Hux knew, he would feel sick and violated by the knowledge he had been bred like some sort of animal. Right now, he only felt tired, and, against all odds, contented. He knew the hormones were softening his feelings, but he couldn't bring himself to hate Tritt for this. The pain was gone. That would have to do, for now.


End file.
